Stargate Leviatan
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: Tratare de ser lo más claro e imparcial así como lo mas justo que se pueda con ambas partes pero siendo sincero todos sabemos quienes patean el culo más duro. (Aclaro estoy tomando desde donde dejan las series de Stargate en general no hago referencias a los libros) (En el caso de Mass Effect estaré tomando desde el a petición de los lectores e decidió tomarlo desde el inicio)
1. Prologo

Stargate Leviatán

Prologo

Un nuevo hogar después de billones de años de vagar por el universo los altéranos encontraron una galaxia que reclamaron como propia y donde su imperio creció y extendió sin rival ni igual durante ese tiempo los altérnanos adoptaron el nombre que sus aliados les dieron los antiguos y bajo su guardia la vida creció y se multiplico y diversificó en la galaxia pero esta ocultaba un oscuro secretó de una rasa arrogante y demasiado orgullosa.

Que con su es ego casi divino desencadenarían a una de las rasas mas peligrosas de la galaxia en su afán por ser adorados como seres divinos ellos condenarían al exterminio a cientos de rasas en la galaxia y aun que mucho tiempo pasara entre que los Leviatanes crearan a su destructor y los Antiguos se encontraran con ellos la suerte de los creadores y la creación abominable ya estaba echada no hubo lugar en la galaxia donde se pudieran ocultar ninguna de las maquina que cosecharan la vida de la galaxia ni sus creadores que fueran cazados casi hasta el exterminio.

Dada la superioridad que mostraban los Antiguos ante los Leviatanes y por ende su creación esta ultima llego a una conclusión que si debía cumplir su código de mandatos debía escapar donde este enemigo no le hallase y en un acto deliberado mando a sus creaciones directo al territorio disputado por el enemigo y mientras el enemigo se concentro en la destrucción de sus Segadores la creación de los Leviatanes junto con un grupo de sus creaciones escaparon al espacio oscuro entre las galaxias a la espera que el enemigo muriese o fuese destruido por su propia creación como estúpidamente la inteligencia arrogante imitara a sus creadores en pensamiento.

Después de cientos de millones de años de trazar planes y calcular posibilidades la creación de los Leviatanes llego a la conclusión que nunca podría desafiar a un enemigo como él que le obligo a exiliarse así que trazo un plan para forzar a la vida a desarrollarse en parámetros que el pudiera controlar para prevenir e impedir cualquier posible nueva amenaza para el.

Así comenzó la creación de su máxima obra, mandando a sus Segadores a cosechar elemento cero del espacio circundante y el borde exterior de la galaxia donde la creación se encontraba a salvo del enemigo que destruyera a sus creaciones como si fueran simples pedazos de basura.

Miles de Millones de años más tarde los Segadores habían concluido la construcción de los relés de masa que les permitirían desarrollar la vida en sus términos e imitar la capacidad de sus enemigos para moverse por la galaxia en un tiempo relativamente similar.

Dado que después de tanto tiempo la creación de los Leviatanes concluyo que sus enemigos se encontraban muertos o ya los habrían olvidado por lo que mando a los segadores que se internaban una vez más en la galaxia que alguna vez fuera de ellos con la orden expresa de evitar cualquier carrera de capacidad espacial así como distribuir y colocar la red de relevos tan esparcida como les fuera posible en un plan deliberado para forzar el desarrollo tecnológico especifico, lo cual lograran increíblemente, dado que los Antiguos se habían visto obligados a desencadenar una poderosa arma para limpiar de toda forma de vida en la galaxia ya que esta se encontraba infestada por la plaga que diezmara a su imperio y a cualquiera con quienes tuvieran contacto.

Y mientras los Antiguos tomaban con ellos a los supervivientes de la galaxia y se marchara a otra galaxia cercana para establecerse y recomenzar desde cero dejaron que la naturaleza se hiciera cargo, mientras tanto las maquinas genocidas regresaban a una galaxia carente de vida compleja y al no encontrar ningún peligro para su plan colocaron las bases para restaurar su ciclo una vez roto.

Durante el tiempo que los Antiguos estuvieron fuera de la galaxia la vida creció evoluciono y se multiplico y final mente fue cosechada por los Segadores en un siclo sin fin así mismo en la Tierra una nueva evolución de una de las mas grandes rasas del universo volvía a surgir y comenzaba su propia evolución.

Diez Millones de años atrás los antiguos retornaron a su hogar para encontrar que estaba poblado por una nueva evolución de su especie con la que se integrarían y dejarían su conocimiento y legado, antes de ascender a un plano superior.

Capítulo 1


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capitulo 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo.

-Presentadora CNN- Bien venidos sean a CCN hoy se cumple el veintavo aniversarios de la revelación del Programa Stargate y el décimo de la creación del consejo Tau´ri.

Mientras múltiples Holo proyección era transmitida atravesó de las calles de las principales ciudades en todo el mundo, lo que para las masas era un día de fiesta y contemplar cuanto habían avanzado desde de la revelación en apenas dos décadas, mientras que para otros era un asunto controversial.

-General Jack O'Neill- No puedo creer que nos hagan pasar por esto, otra vez.

-General Samantha Carter- Lo sé señor han pasado dos décadas desde el día que se hiso la revelación al mundo, aun no creo que no allá ávido más guerras por esa cuestión.

-Dr. Daniel Jackson- Lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones no es algo nuevo para nosotros, pero porque, reunir a todos, me intriga más. Estaba realizando un estudio de la progresión de la Civilización Unas desde que comenzamos a interactuar con ellos de manera más regular.

-Teal´c- Suena interesante Daniel Jackson, como han progresado?

Después de casi dos décadas de fungir como miembro del consejo Jaffa había hecho que fuera más fácil interactuar.

-Dr. Daniel Jackson- En realidad es algo que nos sorprendió, de verles desarrollando los primeros sus primeros trenes y tendido eléctrico, si los Goa'uld no hubieran interferido con el desarrollo de su civilización muy probablemente tendrían un nivel similar al de la humanidad antes de realizar la revelación.

-General Jack O'Neill- Vamos Daniel, hasta hace unas décadas años los unas estaban atrapadas en la edad de piedra.

-Dr. Daniel Jackson- Jack recuerda que los Unas son lo suficientemente listos para utilizar la tecnología que encuentran como la que les hemos proporcionados para realizar las explotaciones mineras.

-General Samantha Carter- Eso es cierto señor, recordemos que los Señores del Sistema fueron una sociedad feudad por motivos de control, de esa manera los grupos de seres que esclavizaron eran menos propensos a revelarse a ellos por su supuesto estado de divinidad.

-General Jack O'Neill- Eso quiere decir qué?

-General Samantha Carter- Significa Señor que una especie no puede ser considerada primitiva por el simple hecho, de que durante generaciones enteras se les imposibilito avanzar científica y tecnológicamente.

-General Samantha Carter- Recuerde lo que pensaban los Señores del sistema de nosotros en un principio, éramos solo una molestia más que una amenaza por el simple hecho que no usábamos tecnología en base del elemento Naquadah.

-Teal´c- Eso a largo plazo inclino la balanza a favor de la Tierra y permitió sembrar el caos en el territorio Goa'uld.

-General Jack O'Neill- Daniel como de avanzados son los unas ha hora?

Tras la cuestión realizada por una de las terminales portátiles que se encontraban distribuidas en el transporte fue tomada y utilizada por el Doctor Daniel Jackson que comenzó a revisar uno de los últimos reportes mandado por el equipo que seguía en él planta antes de contestar al General Jack O´Neill.

-Dr. Daniel Jackson- Hasta el momento ha desarrollado sus primeros centros industriales permanentes como un aumento considerable en la construcción de ciudades parece que estarán entrando en su primera edad de oro dentro de la década.

-General Samantha Carter- Señor significa que en cuestión de siglos muy posiblemente estemos viendo las primeras naves espaciales capases creadas por los Unas.

-General Jack O'Neill- Eso impresiona a nosotros nos tomó casi cinco milenios lógralo.

-General Samantha Carter- Eso es cierto, pero recordemos que nosotros tuvimos que desarrollar toda la tecnología por nosotros sin contar con los conflictos creados por las religiones que atrasaron el desarrollo durante casi cinco siglos.

-General Samantha Carter- Sin tomar en cuenta que en cierta manera estamos adelantando su progreso de manera artificial.

-Dr. Daniel Jackson- Eso es un punto a tener en cuenta dadas las capacidades de los Unas para aprender en un lapso de tiempo considerablemente corto debió ser una de las cuestiones por lo que los Goa'uld fueron capases de asimilara vastas cantidades de conocimientos en un corto periodo de tiempo sin contar con su capacidad física nata.

-General Jack O'Neill- Parece que tendremos que dejar esta plática para otro momento parece que tendremos que hacer lo que resta del recorrido a la manera antigua.

Mientras tanto en la sede del consejo Tau´ri una reunión entre los diferentes representantes de los antiguos gobiernos él IOA y el actual consejo de la Tierra lleva una reunión a puerta serrada en lo que refiere a un incidente reciente en uno de tos tantos mundos que en la galaxia contaban con población humana.

-Consejero1- Estos datos han sido comprobados?

-IOA1- Si consejero han sido verificados en múltiples ocasiones.

-IOA2- Aparentemente esta gente ha crecido en un sistema gemelo al nuestros aun que con serias variaciones que diferencia al nuestro.

-Consejero2- Y eso seria.

-IOA1- Toda su tecnología se basa en la manipulación de la materia oscura atreves de un tipo de mineral.

-Consejero3- Algún elemento creado artificial mente en algún antiguo experimento, que les ha permitido desarrollar la tecnología?

-IOA3- No en realidad, los Asgard lo tuvieron catalogado y usado en su etapa temprana de viajes espaciales.

-IOA2- No obstante este elemento en cuestión es en extremo raro y por lo general era cosechados de los restos de las supernovas lo que era altamente riesgoso incluso para los Asgard.

-IOA1- Lo que confirma los informes de nuestro agentes en la región.

-Consejero4- Supongo que si los Asgard no lo utilizan para nada de su tecnología al momento que trascendieron supongo que fue por algo.

-IOA1- Es correcto consejero en realidad el elemento en cuestión creaba más obstáculos a largo plazo de lo que solucionaba y quedo obsoleto tras la llegada de los Antiguos a la galaxia Aida.

-Consejero5- No puedo entender como nos hemos desviado tanto del tema que nos compete y es que asemos nos quedamos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y dejamos a ese grupo de seres por su cuenta.

-Consejero1- Ciertamente es la cuestión principal que vamos a hacer, pero no podemos hacer algo apresurado o podemos empeorar las cosas.

-Consejero2- Sin contar que si interferimos en este conflicto que nos garantiza este enemigo no atacara a grupos de seres humanos menos avanzados que necesitarán nuestra protección no todas las sociedades humanas fueron como la Alianza Luciana.

-Consejero3- Sin tomar en cuenta que tienen más tiempo en los viajes espaciales que nosotros a la fecha y también cuenta con más colonias y naves para defenderse. En lo único en lo que les superamos es en la tecnología y está en gran medida se debe a lo que hemos heredado pero no por ello nos convierte en los Antiguos.

-Consejero4- Cierta mente somos aun muy lejos de compáranos con ellos pero la realidad es que el peso de estas galaxias cae sobre nuestros hombros no hemos de olvidar que fueron nuestras acciones lo que nos trajo a ser reconocido por los antiguos miembros de la Alianza y que fuera decisión de ellos nombrarnos la quinta raza.

-Consejero5- Estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que actuar, pero a quien mandar un mando militar o un mando civil o algo diferente.

Al mismo tiempo los legendarios Héroes entraban por las puertas principales de la sede del Consejo Tau´ri y mientras ellos esperaban una sesión de fotos un par de pláticas con los nuevos miembros del consejo antes de la fiesta formal y regresar a sus deberes.

Lo cierto es que en el momento que pusieron un pie dentro de la sede sintieron que algo andaba muy mal o estaba a punto de ir y en cierta manera eso era algo que esperaban cada vez que visitaban la sede actual de los representantes de los pueblos de la Tierra.

-Conejero Chino- Acompáñenme el alto consejo los aguarda.

En otra pate de la Galaxia un grupo de barcos se enfrentaba con todo lo que tenían en un intento de derrotar una flota enemiga y desde esta un agente observaba con gran interés al enemigo de sus ancestros y mientras esto ocurría un niño que quería salvar a todos corría atreves de una estación espacial enfrentando la muerte y conociendo el odio encarnado que estaba dispuesto a traer la muerte a la galaxia.


End file.
